


How Strange to Dream

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Canon, Second Chances, lots of poetic bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Katara and Yue and starting over.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	How Strange to Dream

Katara goes out on the ice every full moon. 

She doesn’t always mean to stay out all night, but she can never quite bear to go back inside with everything within her begging to keep drinking in the round pale moon and the white ice and the silver gleam on black water. It’s like a dream, almost, the wellspring of her power overflowing until she feels nearly giddy with it, at least until the sun rises again. 

She breathes in and out, long and slow, and, as always, her gaze slowly lifts to the moon’s alabaster face. Its light glimmers in the sky, washing across Katara’s face like water and shining in her eyes. 

Almost imperceptibly, her fingers twitch, and the ocean rises in turn, a glittering spiral of water that is hers to control, hers to command. She twists the water into elaborate shapes, falling back into the patterns of old katas and faint muscle memory. It’s more of a dance than any recognizable drill or exercise, but she doesn’t need any of that right now, not with the moon just barely past its zenith. 

Katara dreams the next night, exhausted by her time out on the ice and dead to the world inside her furs. 

She sees the moon, larger than she’d ever thought possible, practically glowing in a black sky, two koi fish curling in on each other, eating the other’s tail. She sees a baby with white hair, lit from within by some strange light, crying loud enough to wake the spirits slumbering just below thin ice. 

And, strangest of all, or perhaps not so strange, she sees Yue. Her face is somewhat indistinct, almost veiled, but it is undoubtedly her, with her pure white braids and her soft brown skin and the ethereal silks wrapped around her body. She holds something in her hands, murmuring softly, and when she looks up at Katara her bright gaze is so strong, so piercing, Katara is rooted to the spot. 

“Yue,” she says, or tries to say, her words garbled by the dream. The gentle curve of Yue’s mouth lifts into a smile, soft and sad, and she drifts closer until Katara can see the black and white koi in her hands, and the silver tears on her cheeks.

“Yue,” Katara says again. It is the only thing she can think to say, all other words inadequate. What can you say, to a brave, tender girl you kissed once what feels like a lifetime ago? A girl who loved her people so much she died to let them live? 

(Katara knows she shouldn’t resent Yue for her decision, knows that sacrificing herself was the only thing she could do to save the people she could, but resentment is easier than pain. Easier than grief.) 

Katara blinks back sudden tears, and when she looks at Yue again she’s not the moon anymore, not an ancient spirit but a girl in a dark purple dress, her delicate hands reaching out for her. She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have to. 

When Yue kisses her, Katara gasps. It’s like all the pure power of the full moon is alight in her veins again, dizzying and wonderful and perfect, if just for a moment. Her fingers tangle in Yue’s braids, their mouths pressing tighter until there’s no longer any space between them. 

Their kiss is everything they never had, everything they lost when the war came to the Northern Water Tribe and Yue died so the moon could live. Katara could live in that moment forever, until, of course, she wakes up. 

She can’t see anything in the darkness, and all she can hear is the pulse of her own rapidly beating heart, but for one brief moment, she imagines she can see Yue again, and the gentle curve of her smiling mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
